Going to the top of the world
by Raiha Neuya
Summary: Todo comenzó como una simple idea, un plan, sin embargo los sentimientos son más complicados ¿a que sí? "En este juego, el que se enamora no solo será lastimado, también pierde" ¿Hinata pervertida? ¿Neji romántico? ¿Sasuke con sentimientos? raro ¿no?...
1. Primer escalón

Konichiwa! Una vez más una historia que salió de mi desordenada cabezita.

No soy muuy original que digamos porque tomo algunas frases y situaciones de libros, peliculas, (o hasta mi vida)etc. Para poder hacer mi historia, asi que si leen algo que se parezca a algo que ya hayan visto...ya saben porque.

Nota: Si veen algún error, hagánmelo saber por favor.

_**Going to the top of the world**_

_**(Llendo a la cima del mundo)**_

_**Primer escalón : Un plan difícil de decir.**_

Konoha High School. Una escuela catolica,la escuela más honorable en todo Japón, donde los profesores no sienten remordimiento al dejar mucha tarea, ni los alumnos sienten remordimiento de no hacerla. Donde los problemas y chismes son nuevos cada semana, todo el personal es bien pagado, hasta el que laba los baños, porque la higiene es algo importante.

En esa escuela van personas como:

Sakura Haruno. 15 años. Cabello extrañamente rosa, ojos jade, alta y de buen cuerpo. Es alegre y a veces algo torpe cuando esta nerviosa, del tipo de chicas dominantes, independiente, berrinchuda. Miembro del club de porristas.

Naruto Uzumaki. 15 años. Cabello rubio, ojos azules, alto y cuerpo atlético. Es muy "socialble" habla con quien sea que se le ponga enfrente y siempre está gritando por cualquier cosa. Miembro del equipo de soccer.

Sasuke Uchiha. 15 años. Cabello negro, ojos negros, cuerpo atlético e irresistible. Es frío, arrogante, inteligente, el objeto de deseo de cualquier chica, extremadamente sexy, etc. En una palabra PERFECTO. Miembro del equipo de soccer.

Ino Yamanaka. 15 años. Cabello rubio, ojos azules, cuerpo delgado. Por su personalidad extrovertida tiene a muchos chicos detras de ella, pero los rechaza ambablemente. Miembro del equipo de porristas.

Shikamaru Nara. 15 años. Cabello negro, ojos café obscuro, cuerpo atlético. Se aburre fácilmente de todo y casi nunca se entusiasma, le gustan los enigmas que no puede resolver con del equipo de soccer.

Kiba Inuzuka. 15 años. Cabello café obscuro, ojos café obscuro, cuerpo atlético. Siempre es explosivo y se entusiasma por cosas que para los demás son insignificantes, muy realista. Miembro del equipo de soccer.

Hinata Hyuuga. 15 años. Cabello azul obscuro, ojos perla, cuerpo delgado y bien cuidado. Es tímida cuando no conoce a nadie, pero cuando encuentra un amigo pierde poco a poco su tímidez con esa persona. Miembro del equipo de porristas por culpa de sus amigas.

Neji Hyuuga. 15 años. Cabello café medio obscuro, ojos perla, cuerpo de ensueño. Es sobreprotector con su prima Hinata y no deja que nadie se le acerque, es aún mas indiferente con los demás que Sasuke, sólo se comporta como es en realidad cuando esta con sus amigos. Miembro del equipo de soccer.

Temari Sabaku no. 15 años. Cabello rubio, ojos azules, cuerpo envidiable. Es algo agresiva pero sólo con la gente que no le agrada o que la hace enojar, siempre quiere lo que pide cuando lo pide. Miembro del equipo de porristas.

TenTen Kazoku . (N/A: Sí, me lo inventé y que)15 años. Cabello chocolate, ojos cafés, cuerpo atlético, demasiado. Siempre ha creido que la seguridad es primero por eso cada vez que vee a alguien que le parece sospechoso lo ataca. Miembro del equipo de porristas.

También hay mas gente pero ellos son los más importantes.

Hoy es el primer día del último año y los horarios ya se dieron a conocer, sin embargo algunas calses de este día se han cancelado pues en el primer día no tienen relevancia alguna. En este momento los alumnos se encuentran por primera vez desde hace 3 meses.

-Hola chicas- saluda una alegre peli-rosa a sus amigas.

-Hola Sakura, ¿que tal las vacaciones de verano?- preguntó curiosa la oji-perla

-Fatales. ¿Que tal tú?

-Igual que siempre, aburriemiento al 100%, pero creo que avanze un poco con Naruto-kun. - dijo la Hyuuga entusiasmada, gracias a sus amigas ahora no era tan tímida.

-Mas te vale, mas ayuda no te podiamos dar- comentó Temari

-Para ser sincera me empezabas a desesperar...-dijo TenTen con voz divertida.

-Pero aún eres algo tímida, asi que no hay que cantar victoria- fue Ino esta vez quien abrió la boca.

En ese momento llegaron Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba y todos o más bien dicho todas las chicas del salón se voltearon para verlos.

Eran llamados "dioses escolares" pues a la vista de todas las chicas, ellos eran tan hermosos como dioses.(N/A:Sí, que poco originales son los niños de hoy en día. XD)

-¿Y ahora porque llegan todos juntos?- preguntó Temari a sus amigas

-¿Es que acaso se perdieron de camino para aca?- bromeó Sakura aunque temiendo que la escucharan y comenzara una pelea. Estaba del mal humor. La secadora se le había caído de las escaleras por "accidente" cuando no quiso hacer bien su trabajo, por eso creía que se dejaría llevar en los insultos si ellos la provocaban.

-Parece que las princesitas bailarinas ya llegaron- bufó Kiba.

-Ustedes siempre llegan juntas- comentó Naruto mientras se sentaba- y jamás comentamos se deshicieron al saber que las habían escuchado.

-Pues, por si no lo has notado- dijo TenTen- somos chicas, es diferente.

-¡Eso es discriminación!- replicó Kiba con sarcasmo

-Además si se fijan cuando llegamos es porque algo quieren con nosotros ¿no?- comentó Neji para sorpresa de todos.

-Vaya- dijo Sasuke- nunca hubiera pensado que las traemos locas, pero claro, no las culpo- concluyó arrogantemente el Uchiha.

-Claro, sólo son como todas las demás, qué aburrido- habló Shikamaru por primera vez en toda la mañana.

Todos ellos rompieron en risas y las chicas estaban a punto de defender su dignidad, pero fueron interrumpidas por Kakashi que las vio con cara rara al ver como se reían los chicos y ellas los miraban con cara de odio.

-Ni siquiera preguntaré- dijo tranquilo el joven maestro- sólo siéntense y no me den problemas el resto de la clase.-todos le hicieron caso al peli-plateado rápidamente.-La actividad de hoy es una ecuación no muy difícil que...- mientras el profesor explicaba la clase un complot se formaba.

-Esta vez no pudimos decir nada- comentó Temari- pero al terminar la clase hay que hacer algo.

-¿Pero qué?- preguntó ansiosa TenTen- ya se saben casi todas nuestras bromitas.

-Pues habrá que inventar algo rápido- dijo decidida Sakura- ¿qué sugieres Hinata?

-No quiero que Naruto-kun salga herido...- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos- pero creo que estaría bien si les cayera algo en la cabeza, como agua o pintura.

-Bien pensado- dijo Ino- sólo que no tenemos tiempo para ir por agua, menos por pintura.

-Lo siento, fue lo único que se me ocurrió.- la Hyuuga bajó la cabeza

-No hay porque disculparse Hinata- Sakura le palmeó la espalda a su tímida amiga.

-Bueno- dijo Temari pensativa- ¿recuerdan lo que dijeron no?

-¿Eso de que estamos locas por ellos?- preguntó Sakura- bueno que yo sepa aparte de Hinata a nadie de nosotras les gusta alguien de ellos ¿verdad?- todas se miraron entre sí con nerviosismo.

Sakura suspiró resignada.

-Pero aunque así sea, no tienen derecho a humillarnos- dijo Ino con tristeza fingida

-De hecho- dijo TenTen

-Ademas, no creo que jamás se den cuenta- dijo Temari con voz llena de decepción.

-Si, son demasiado tontos- dijo Sakura entre risitas

-Y si...-comenzó Hinata con un dejo de curiosidad en su voz- yo tuviera una oportunidad de estar con Naruto-kun ¿no se molestarían?

-En absoluto- dijo Ino segura de sí misma- si yo tuviera una oportunidad con Kiba lo intentaría, pero pues ya vez lo tarado que se pone a veces.

-Ino tiene razón- dijo TenTen un poco triste.-Neji jamás me haría caso...

-¿Pero cómo fue que llegamos a este tema?- inquiró Temari- esto es darles demasiada importancia...

-¡Ya lo tengo!- gritó Sakura y se paró de su banca pero perdió el equilibrió y cayó hacia atras.

-Señorita- dijo Kakashi- si ya tiene resuelto el problema sólo tiene que levantar la mano.

Los "dioses escolares" se echaron a reír junto con todo el grupo.

-Perdone usted- la peli-rosa se sentó sonrojada en su lugar.

5 minutos después el timbre sonó y todos salieron del aula de clases.

-Bueno creo que no era el problema lo que ya tenías ¿verdad Sakura?- dijo divertida Ino

-Enserio, cada cosa que haces eh- comentó esta vez TenTen entre risas.

-Bueno ¿quieren saber mi plan o se van a seguir burlando?- dijo enfadada Sakura

-Oye Haruno- interrumpió Sasuke- buen trabajo, pensaba que iba a ser un día aburrido

-Ahora gracias a ti tenemos algo de que burlarnos todo el día- dijo Neji y luego todos se fueron riendo.

-Ash, como sea- dijo encolerizada la Haruno- mi plan es que...

-Les pateemos el trasero- adivino Temari

-No

-Les pongamos un chicle en la cabeza- esta fue TenTen quien intentó adivinar

-No

-Tal vez...- dijo Hinata nerviosa- ¿bajarles los pantalones?

Sus amigas miraron con cara de "no te conocía esas ideas" a la Hyuuga. Ella se pusó roja

-Como la vez, calladita pero bien que se imagina cosas, ¿pues que es lo que quieres ver Hinata?- bromeó Ino y todas rieron. Hinata bajo la cabeza. Sakura cayó en cuenta de que aún no había dicho su plan.

-¿¡Ya lo puedo decir!?- gritó Sakura y en ese momento pasó Kakashi a un lado de ellas y Sakura al alzar las manos le pegó al peli-plateado en la cabeza.

-Sakura, si tanto querías decir la respuesta al problema lo hubieras dicho en clase-dijo el peli-plateado sobandose- no tenía proque golpearme para que te escuchara- dicho esto el profesor se fue.

-Lo siento- gritó Sakura pero Kakashi no la escuchó.

-Vaya forma de hacer el ridículo ¿no?- bromeó una vez más Temari. De nuevo todas se rieron.

-¡Oye!- renegó Sakura

El timbre sonó en ese momento.

-Parece que sólo estaremos todas juntas en matemáticas, educación en la fé y biología.- dijo TenTen mirando los horarios.

-Bueno, no está tan mal- dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su voz Ino.

-Nos vemos entonces en el almuerzo

-Vale..-dijeron todas como despedida

En el almuerzo...

-¡Que aburrido es el profesor de arte!- se quejó Ino- ya me estaba quedando dormida

-¿De verdad? A mi me toca en la siguiente clase- dijo Temari mirando su horario

-Que lastima...- Ino suspiró.

-¿A que se debe el suspiro?¿Te rechazaron? – comentó divertido Kiba. Ino se puso roja.

-Mira, parece que descubrimos su secreto, se puso roja- Hinata que tenía la cabeza abajo levantó la mirada cuando escucho a Naruto hablar. Ino estaba a punto de contestar pero la mirada de Hinata la detuvo.

-Tienes suerte que no este de humor- dijo Ino fastidiada.

-Sólo largense o comenzaremos a pensar que quieren estar aquí, ligandonos- dijo TenTen rápidamente

-Tsk, que aburrida mujer- dijo Shikamaru y luego se fueron.

-Ahh! Me estresan- gritó Temari- definitivamente voy a golpearlos algún dia.

-Mmm...-"dijo" Hinata

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó curiosa Sakura

-Nada, sólo recorde que tú tenias un plan ¿no?- dijo la Hyuuga sonriendo vivazmente.

-Cierto- todas dijeron al unísono y miraron a Sakura

-Ah, claro jeje lo había olvidado- dijo Sakura rascándose la cabeza por el nerviosismo.

-¡No puede ser!- dijo exaltada una chica de la mesa de al lado- esa chica tiene piojos ¡se está rascando la cabeza!

Todos miraron a Sakura con cara de asco y el grupo de "dioses escolares" se rió a más no poder.

-No puede ser...-Sakura estaba resignada, este no era su día

Enseguida llegó la directora Tsunade y se llevó a Sakura a su oficina para tener una charla sobre higiene personal.

-Pobre Sakura, le han pasado muchas desgracias hoy ¿no creen?- dijo Hinata un poco preocupada.

-Si, y nada mas no nos dice su "grandioso" plan- dijo Ino haciendo enfásis en la penúltima palabra.

El timbre que indicaba el fin del almuerzo sonó 15 minutos después.

-Eso fue rápido- comentó Ino al escuchar el timbre

-Sí, ni tiempo de comer tuvimos, todo por tratar de inventar una buena venganza- dijo TenTen levantandose junto con todas las demás de su lugar y dirigiendose a la puerta. Sus amigas vieron que estaba a punto de chocar con Neji y de verdad que la quisieron detener pero la malicia llegó más rápido a sus cabezas así que mejor la empujaron.

-Pero que...- dijo la castaña antes de chocar con el duro pecho de Neji, pero en eso entró Sakura justo enmedio del camino de Neji y TenTen

-Bueno creo que se me .....- Sakura no pudo terminar su oración porque sintió el impacto del choque.

CRASHH!!!!

Los pocos alumnos que quedaban en el comedor miraron a las chicas y se rieron.

-De verdad- dijo Kiba con sorna- esto de hacerlas pasar el ridículo pierde sentido si ustedes solas se humillan.- el grupo de "dioses escolares" se rió de buena gana y los demás estudiantes por compromiso.

El comedor quedó vacío en 5 minutos.

-De verdad, hoy no es mi día- Sakura se veía un poco deprimida

-Dicen que si empiezas el año con un mal día, después te ira mejor- trató de animarla Hinata amablemente.

-¿Quién dice eso?- dijo Temari. Todas la miraron con cara de "no entendiste verdad"- oh, ya, lo siento.

-No importa, sólo falta una clase así que vamos de una vez por todas.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el aula que correspondia a la clase.

-Bueno es biología, estamos juntas- dijo alegre TenTen

-Sí, y al parecer ellos también- advirtó Ino al ver a los "dioses escolares" dentro del aula.

-Genial- resopló Sakura- lo que me faltaba.

-Señoritas ¿se puede saber porque llegan tarde?- preguntó Anko, la profesora de biología.

-Etto..-comenzó Sakura

-¿No se enteró acaso?Bueno verá - dijo Sasuke burlandose de todas ellas- son tan torpes cuando estan juntas, que hasta se tropiezan entre sí . Todos los que habían estado en el comedor en el momento del incidente rieron ante su comentario. Ellas le dirigieron una mirada de odio, especialmente Sakura

-Supongo que si esa es la razón...- Anko volvió a su escritorio-pueden pasar

La hora paso lentamente para Sakura y sus amigas pues hoy eran la burla de todos y los "dioses escolares" no perdieron oportunidad en humillarlas.

El timbre sonó al fin y ellas se sintieron aliviadas.

-No veía la hora en que se acabara esa tortura- dijo suspirando TenTen

-Ya nos las pagaran- comentó Temari con ira.

-Ya, tranquilas ¿que tal si vamos a tomar un cafe?- sugirió Ino

-A mi me parece bien- dijo sonriente Hinata

-Sirve que Sakura nos dice por fin su plan- todas rieron al recordar lo que había sucedido.

En el restaurante más cercano...

-Lo admito- comenzó Sakura- si no me hubiera pasado todo esto a mi, me hubiera reído a más no poder

-Bueno, bueno ya dinos que me come la duda de saber cual es tu plan- dijo ansiosa Temari

-Pues se me a ocurrido una idea- dijo Sakura mientras sacaba un cuaderno de notas de su mochila.

-Creo que eso nos queda claro- dijo Ino con sarcasmo

-¿Cuál es la idea?- dijo Hinata para luego dar un sorbo a su cafe ignorando a Ino. No quería hacer pasar malos ratos a Sakura.

-Mientras estaba en la oficina de la directora hice esto.

Les enseño el libro y una vez que el cuaderno paso por todas, pusieron una cara de felicidad y felicitaron a Sakura por la buen idea.

-Pues pongamonos en acción a partir de mañana- indicó TenTen entusiasmada por llevar a cabo el plan- ¿cómo fue que se te ocurrió tan buena idea Sakura?

-Es que cuando me hacen enojar se me ocurre cada idea.- dijo Sakura con voz divertida.-además puede ser que Hinata saque provecho de todo esto.

-Si, si pero hay algo que aún no entiendo- dijo Ino pensativa- se me hace raro que al fin Sakura nos dijera el plan sin que una desgracia le pasara.

-Oye, es cierto, es raro- apuntó Temari

-Es raro que le pasaran esas desgracias- añadió Hinata

-Bueno es que- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa- como no se los pude decir, mejor lo escribí...

* * *

Tada!!!Qué tal?Bueno tal vez algo corto pero de verdad que me esforce.

Si quieren saber cual es el plan... pues lean en sig. Cap.

Ah y claro si tienen alguna sugerencia, diganmelo todo.

_**Reviews!!!**_

_**Por que ya saben el dicho de la abuelita**_

_**Un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz**_

**_Adelantos._**

_-Estan en serios problemas jóvenes_

_-Pues yo los veo bien viejos..._

____

_*O*o*O**O*o*O**O*o*O**O*o*O**O*o*O**O*o*O*_

-Uchiha ¡Te estoy hablando!

-Sí lo se, lo que no se es porque...

_*O*o*O**O*o*O**O*o*O**O*o*O**O*o*O**O*o*O*_

-Oye mira a alguien se le cayó esto

-Es un poema de amor escrito por............¡NEJI!


	2. Segundo escalón

Konichiwa!

Bueno aquí la conti, la verda me sorprendo a mi misma, la hice super rápido...

Vale, vale no los aburros con mis comentarios

**_Going to the top of the world_**

**_(Llendo a la cima del mundo)_**

**_Segundo escalón : Sin derecho a negociar._**

Hoy es un día como cualquier otro en Konoha High School donde la paz reina a todas horas...

-¡CALLATE!-bueno casi simpre...

-Sólo digo la verdad, eres pésima para el soccer- Sasuke sabía que podría terminar en el hospital si seguía con esta pelea, pero estaba demasiado aburrido como para callarse.

Casi toda la escuela estaba viendo aquella pelea, esperando el primer golpe para comenzar a gritar.

Eran las 10:30 a.m. y las porristas y el equipo de soccer acudían a su primer entrenamiento, pero los accidentes ocurren sin previo aviso. Mientra calentaban ambos equipos, la pelota fue a parar junto a los pies de Sakura y Sasuke le pidió que la pateara. Ella no era muy buena pateando pelotas, pero aún así la pateó. El balón reboto en el poste de la portería y luego golpeó al entrenador. Luego Sasuke fue a la banca porque el entrenador creyó que el lo había í fue como comenzó la pelea.

-Eres un idiota- dijo Sakura suspirando.- no me importa si soy mala en el soccer, ¡soy una porrista!- las amigas de la furiosa chica estaban ya preparadas para traer paramédicos, sabían que una vez que Sakurase enojaba, sobre todo con Sasuke, sólo la calmaba el pegarle a algo o alguien en este momento era Sasuke.

-Pues a mi no me gustan las chicas que no juegan soccer- el peli-negrose acercó hacia Sakura seductoramente. Ella se puso extremadamente roja.

-Co..como si.. me importara – se defendióella desesperadamente. ¿Cómo era posible que una simple accion como esa la pusiera tan nerviosa?. Sasuke se siguió acercando cautelosamente.

Cuando llegó justo a un lado de ella le susurró- entonces no te pongas roja.

Sakuraagradeció que nadie más escuchara eso. Ella sabía que lo decía sólo para amigas fueron de inmediato a su lado.

-¿Porqué estas roja Sakura?- preguntó Hinata.

-Na..nada- Sakura estaba demasiado sumergida en sus pensamientos para prestar atención a lo que sus amigas decían.

La práctica terminó sin ningún otro contratiempo.

En el almuerzo...

-Bueno hasta ahora no hemos tenido oportunidad de poner en accion el plan, pero ahora creo que podemos proseguir ¿no?- dijo entusiasmada Ino.

-Claro- dijo sonriente Hinata- tal vez pueda hablar con Naruto-kun después de todo esto.

-Mmm, tengo sueño- dijo Sakura tallandose los ojos- iré por algo de comer para que se me quite.

-Bien.-TenTen ya había ido por la comida de todas exepto de Sakura porque ella alegaba que estaba gorda.

Sakura camino pesadamente hacia la barra de comida y miró sin mucha atención los platillos. Todos eran asquerosos. Justo cuando se decidió a agarrar un simple panecillo una mosca se paró en este.

-Esto es asqueroso- dijo la oji-jade para sí misma.

-¿Ahora hablas sola Haruno?-preguntó una sexy voz masculina.

-Vamos que no puedes pasar un día sin molestar ¿acaso te gusto?- dijo retante Sakura para luego voltearse y encarar a Sasuke. Él ni se inmuto y dio un paso hacia adelante

-¿Y qué pasaría si me gustases?-se acercó peligrosamente a Sakura. Ella estaba tan roja que alguien facilmente confundiria su cabeza con un tomate.

-Pu..pues na..nada- dijo ella nerviosa y hasta cierto punto un poco ansiosa de que el acortara las distancias y entonces ella podría....pegarle en su entrepierna.

- Que bien- dijo el fríamente apartandose de golpe.- No me gustan las chicas con pelo de chicle

-Oye, Uchiha ¡Te estoy hablando!- gritó ella desesperada pues no le gustaba ser ignorada.

-Si lo sé, lo que no se es porque- dicho esto Sasuke cruzó despreocupadamente el comedor hasta su mesa donde sus amigos lo esperaban. Todos se dieron cuenta de que el espectaculo había terminado así que volvieron a sus asuntos.

Sakura se sentía como una idiota por creer por un breve momento que el Uchiha la iba a besar. Se reprendió mentalmente hasta que llegó a su mesa y sus amigas la sacaron de su mundito imaginario en el que Sasuke –obviamente- estaba muerto.

-Vamos, no es tan malo- Ino sólo trataba de consolar a su amiga, pero sabía que ella en este momento estaba muy enojada como para responder.

-Juro que me vengaré- con esta pequeña oracion sus amigas supieron que en su mente ella imaginando como poner en marcha el plan.

-Pues entonces, hay que hacer el primer paso del plan ¿no?- Temari quería cambiar de tema.

-Cierto ¿pero cómo?-preguntó TenTen.

-Pues si el primer paso es que la directora Tsunade los regañe, así que habrá que meterlos en algún problema- a Ino de verdad le gustaba la idea.

-Tal vez...-comenzó Hinata algo nerviosa- podríamos quitarles la ropa cuando esten en natacion

-Claro, sólo hay que salir antes que ellos, entrar a los vestidores de hombres y llevarnos la ropa de sus casilleros- concluyó Temari

-Buena idea Hinata, pero ¿cómo es que la directora los va a regañar?- preguntó TenTen

-Pues ellos tendrían que salir de los vestuarios de hombres para buscar más ropa, o ayuda ¿no?- Hinata de verdad empezaba a dar miedo con esas ideas tan buenas.

-Te refieres a que la directora los vea con sólo una toalla por los pasillos ¿no?- Sakura captó rapidamente lo que Hinata quería decir.-sólo tendríamos que inventar una excusa para sacar a Tsunade-sama de su oficina y que los vea.

-Pues así quedamos, nos tocan diferentes clases a esa hora pero yo ahí estaré- dijo Temari

-Y yo- TenTen e Ino asientieron con la cabeza mientras Sakura decía esto.

-¿Cómo se verá Naruto-kun con sólo una toalla?- al parecer Hinata dijo esto en voz alta cuando era su turno de decir "ahi estaré yo también", lo que sorprendió a sus amigas.

-De verdad, me comienzas a asustar Hinata- dijo Temari con un tono de broma en su voz

-Pues que esperaban, nadie puede ser santo ¿ a que si Hinata?- siguió bromeando Ino mientras que Hinata se ponía roja como de costumbre.

En timbre sonó dando por terminado el almuerzo.

-Nos toca matemáticas- dijo TenTen mientras miraba su horario- luego a ellos natación, a mi arte, a Sakura química, a Temari y Hinata español, y a Ino historia

-Genial, es perfecto- Sakura mostró aún más entusiasmo que antes-mientras más rápido pasa el tiempo, Hinata veráa su querido Naruto en toalla- todas se echaron a reír

-¿Te imaginas Hinata, que se le caiga la toalla?- dijo Temari entre risas. Hinata sólo bajo la cabeza y lamentó haber pensado en voz alta.

-Ay, ya no- dijo TenTen con enojo mal fingido y entre risas- no hay que molestarla por lo menos hasta que se ponga roja cuando vea a Naruto.

Las risas se fueron apagando conforme se iban acercando al aula de clases, hasta que por fin llegaron a la clase de Kakashi.

Todas se sentaron juntas en la misma fila en este orden: Hinata, TenTen,Temari,Ino y al final Sakura.

5 minutos después llegaron los "dioses escolares" y tomaron asiento en la fila a un lado de ellas en este orden: Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba y Sasuke. (N/A:Creo que ahora quedan mas que claras las parejas ¿no?). Cuando ellas se percataron de la presencia de estos ya era demasiado tarde para cambiarse de lugar.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?-preguntó desesperada Temari- estar a un lado de Shikamaru me da escalofríos

-Se llama "amor" querida- dijo Ino en forma de burla

-Vamos, tenemos que apoyarnos entre nosotras, no burlarnos- Sakura regañaba seriamente a Ino.

-Lo siento, no lo pude evitar- dijo Ino apenada- no volverá a suceder.

-Bien- dijo Temari algo insatisfecha y nerviosa de que Shikamaru las hubiera escuchado.

-Respecto al plan...- comenzó a decir Sakura pero fue interrumpida por su sensei.

-Señoritas si quieren platicar las invito a salir de mi clase- dijo duramente el peli-blanco

-No, gracias- dijo Hinata algo nerviosa. No quería salir del salón, era signo de mala conducta y si estaba Neji ahi de seguro se lo diría a su padre. Pero su respuesta le pareció una burla al maestro así que se alteró, pero sacó una sonrisa del rostro de Naruto.

-¿Podemos seguir?- dijo Naruto antes de que el profesor le dijera algo a Hinata

Todos voltearon de golpe a ver a Naruto . A nadie les sorprendia naturalmente que él hablara, pero sí que salvara a la tímida de Hinata de el problema por su "grosera" contestació sabían que supuestamente ellos se odiaban a muerte.

-Interesante- susurró Kakashi mientra se olvidaba de su enojo y volteaba al pizarrón para continuar con su explicación.

Naruto miró a Hinata que tenía una expresión tímida como de costumbre pero tambiénde duda y entusiasmo al mismo tiempo. Le sonrió y luego volteó su mirada hacia el pizarrón de nuevo.

Hinata estaba tan perpleja como sus amigas. Tal vez sólo quería confundirlas, pero ¿y si no?.

La clase terminó con un aburrido problema de ecuaciones que nadie resolvió.

-Ya que nadie me trajo el problema, se queda de tarea- dijo Kakashi mientras salía del aula

-Ah, como sea- dijo fastidiada Sakura- les toca natación

-¡Que bien!-Hinata estaba feliz, pero no era presisamente por que los fueran a regañar, si saben a lo que me refiero.

-Vale pues,nos dividiremos TenTen, Hinata y yo a quitarles la ropa, Ino y Temari ustedes se encargan de la directora.- concluyó Sakura

-Va- dijeron todas las demás al unísono

40 minutos después todas estaban ya afuera de los vestidores preparadas para hacer el asalto de ropa masculina.

-¿Y bien?¿quien entra?- preguntó Hinata

-No llegamos tan lejos para quedarnos aquí- dijo TenTen valientemente- tu vas Sakura

-¡¿Qué!?

-Fue tu idea después de todo- TenTen estaba apunto de salir corriendo pero de verdad quería ver quien se arriesgaba a entrar

-Bueno- Sakura ni lo pensó, con sólo acordarse de la vez en que estaba en el comedor, le dio bastante corage para entrar.

Abrió sigilosamente la puerta y comenzó a buscar los nombres de los "dioses escolares" en algún casillero hasta que los encontró.Salió sin tocar si quiera los casilleros

-¿Porqué saliste y no traes nada?- preguntó curiosa TenTen

-No quiero cometer el crimen yo sola- dicho esto la peli-rosa empujó a sus dos amigas dentro de los vestidores.

-Oye- renegó TenTen.

-Calma, por lo menos ya se donde están- dijo Sakura tranquilamente mientras se dirigia a el rincón donde estaban los casilleros de los "dioses escolares"

-Esa es nuestra Sakura- dijo TenTen feliz.

-Diganme lo que quieran cuando ya estemos fuera, ahora ayudenme a tomar sus cosas- Sakura trató de abrir el casillero del Uchiha pero no sabía la clave-jeje, creo que nos faltaron las claves

-Tal vez yo les pueda ayudar- dijo una voz masculina detrás de ellas.

-Oh no- murmuró Hinata mientras todas volteaban a ver quien las había descubierto

-¿Lee?- a Tenten le sorprendía verlo así tan derepente

-Sus contraseñas son fáciles- dijo el cejotas- 15....- Lee parecía que lo hacía sin gana. Cuando abrió todos los casilleros volteó a ver a las chicas-me deberán pagar este favor algún día eh- dijo él alegre mientras se iba y le guiñaba el ojo a TenTen. Todas la miraron con cara de duda.

-Es una larga historia- dijo TenTen suspirando

-Bueno eso es para después, ahora sus cosas- dijo Sakura mientras abria el casillero de Sasuke y lo vaciaba.

-¿Todas sus cosas?- preguntó Hinata.

-Sería más sospechoso si sólo nos llevamos su ropa, sería evidente lo que queremos que hagan- razonó TenTen

-Exacto- contribuyó Sakura

Hinata asalto primeramente al de Naruto luego al de Shikamaru. Sakura al de Kiba y al de Sasuke. Tenten al de Neji.

Una vez que salieron a TenTen se le cayó una de las pertenencias de Neji. Una pedazo de papel.

-Oye mira a alguien se le cayó esto- dijo Hinata al percatarse del pequeño trozo de papel en el piso.

-Después lo vemos, vamos a encontrarnos con las otras- dijo Sakura desesperada pues se acababa el tiempo.

-De acuerdo- Las tres se dirigieron a el lugar establecido para dejar las cosas. Un bote de basura. Luego fueron a el pasillo en el que se suponía que estaban Ino y Temari. Efectivamente ahí estaban esperando la señal, el timbre.

Al momento sonó y ellas llamaron a la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade, la directora.

Ella abrió la puerta unos segundos después de que ellas tocaron.

-¿Qué se les ofrece señoritas?- dijo ella amablemente- ¿algún problema de nuevo?- Tsunade estaba acostumbrada a las quejas que Temari o Ino o Sakura iban y hacían con respecto a los "dioses escolares".

-No, no es eso- comenzó Sakura y miró nerviosa a sus amigas. Habían olvidado que decirle a la directora.

-Pues verá- dijo Hinata para sorpresa de todas- queríamos saber si nos podían cambiar los horarios- todo mundo sabía que eso era imposible, pero sólo necesitaban tiempo.

Pasaron 10 minutos fuerade clasesen lo que Tsunade les explicaba una y otra vez que era imposible. Ellas se comenzaban a desesperar porque ellos no salían hasta que por fin escucharon una lejana puerta abrirse. Todo estaba vacío así que el pequeño sonido se escuchaba perfectamente. Ellas volearon al instante para después ponerse al frente de Tsunade y taparla con tal de que los "dioses escolares" no la vieran.

Todo salió a la perfección. Ellos al solo verlas a ellas se aventuraron a sus casilleros de pasillo donde tenían más ropa, ya que les daba igual que ellas los vieran así. Una vez que su **_plan_** estuviera completo, ellas los verían con aún menos ropa que una simple toalla.

**_Flash Back_**

_-Por Dios Naruto, ya decidete idiota- decía por enésima vez Sasuke desesperado_

_-No necesitas más permiso que el mío, soy su primo- decía Neji irritado al igual que Sasuke_

_-¡No me critiquen!- gritó Naruto- por lo menos yo no me peleo con ella cada instante que pasa_

_Todos se callaron y reflexionaron._

_-Por lo menos yo admito que me gusta, ustedes son tan infantiles que ni siquiera lo admiten_

_-Sólo es atracción sexual- dijo serio Kiba- una vez que consiga lo que quiero me olvidaré de ella, estoy seguro- aunque en su subconsiente él no estuviera tan seguro._

_-Pues creo que tengo una idea- dijo Sasuke- una especia de...plan_

_-¿Para obtener lo que queremos?- preguntó Shikamaru_

_-Si... _

**_End flash back_**

Lo que ellos no sabían era que ellas habían pensado su plan un poco más maliciosamente.

-Permiso- dijo Naruto tratando de llamar la atención de Hinata mientras pasaba a un lado de ella. Ella sólo bajo la cabeza y susurró un casi inaudible _lo siento._

-¿¡Qué hacen aquí...y así?!- excalmó enojada Tsunade mientras ellos maldecian por lo bajo- están en serios problemas jóvenes.

-Pues yo los veo bien viejos- dijo Ino cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos- es decir...- pero mejor se cayó antes de hacer enojara más a Tsunade y que las castigara a ellas también.

-Nosotras mejor ya nos vamos- Sakura y sus amigas salieron corriendo prácticamnete de ahí.

-Casi lo hechas a perder Ino- dijo TenTen una vez que estaban lejos de ahí.

-Lo siento- se disculpó ella

-Ya, no importa lo importantes es que la primera fase del plan ha sido completada- comentó Temari

-Para la siguiente parte hay que esperar que alguno de ellos nos reclame- explicó Sakura

-Bien, sólo es cuestión de tiempo- dicho esto todas cayeron en cuenta de que se habían volado casi toda la calse de Educación en la fé

-¡Hay que correr!. Todas corrienron como animales huyendo del depredador hacia la clase.

Una vez que llegaron se tiraron literalmente hacia la puerta hasta que la abrieron.

-¿Qué hacen aquí señoritas?- preguntó Shizune, la profesora de la clase.

-Sentimos llegar tarde- dijeron todas al unísono

-Tendrán que roprtarse con la directora e informarle lo que ha sicedido- dijo la maestra severamente.

-Estabamos con ella, por eso llegamos tarde- explicó Temari

-Bueno, le preguntaré y si es mentira estan reprobadas en conducta.- concluyó Shizune invitandolas a pasar.

-Ok- dio alegre Sakura. Le dijera o no a Tsunade ella siempre reprobaba en conducta.

En la oficina de la directora...

-Espero que no se vulva a repetir jovenes

-Se lo aseguró- dijo Sasuke confiadamente

-Pero aún así los tendré en la mira

Terminando la última clase fueron una vez más al restaurante "L' foundue do Romero" donde tenían el mejor cafe de toda la ciudad.

-Vaya si que fue muy gracioso ¿no?- dijo entre risas Temari.

-Demasiado- apuntó TenTen

-Oh por cierto ¿cuál era esa larga historia acerca de Lee, TenTen?- preguntó Hinata ansiosa de saber la respuesta

-¿Lee?- Ino no entendía nada

-Nos ayudó con las claves de los casilleros- explicó Sakura- ahoar cuenta TenTen

-Sólo me pidió que saliera con él una vez, eso fue todo- dijo ella bajando la cabeza. Lo había rechazado amablemente, pero después le llegaron chismes de que estaba muy deprimido.

-¿Porqué no nos dijiste?- preguntó Temari

-Por que me habrían obligado a salir con él- dijo ella levantando la mirada

-Vaya, si que nos conoce eh- dijo alegre Sakura rompiendo la nostlagica atmosfera.

-Por cierto- Hinata recordó de pronto el pedazo de papel y lo sacó- ¿qué tendrá escrito?

Todas miraron con curiosidad el tozito de papel. Hinata lo abrio impacientemente y lo comenzó a leer en voz alta.

_Susurros de suspiros y aires de sigilo,__  
__entras despacio: me enamoro sin saberlo__  
__caigo, incluso sin pensarlo__  
__y te necesito, __  
__porque tu amor es más que aire__  
__y tu aire es mi sueño._

Cuando Hinata terminó de leer el poema se sorpendió al reconocer la ver que Hinata no parecía querer leer más Sakura tomo el pedazo de papel y lo leyó

-Es un poema de amor escrito por......¡Neji!- gritó Sakura el nombre del Hyuuga con sorpresa.

Por un momento sólo se miraron entre sí pero después todas estallaron en risas y la gente que estaba ahi se les quedo viendo raro. Cada vez que sus risas se apagaban leían una frase dle poema y se reían de nuevo. Sus risas cambiaron al instante cuando vieron que los "dioses escolares" entraban por la puerta principal del restaurante. Sakura guardó el poema en su bolso.

-¿Nos podemos sentar?- preguntó Kiba

-Lo siento- respondió Ino- no hay espacio.- En el momento en el que ella dijo eso una mesa más grande se desocupó y ellos sonrieron. La suerte estaba de su lado.

-Pues parece que ahora si lo hay ¿les molesta?- dijo Neji mientras las invitaba a sentarse en la otra mesa. Ella se miraron y al fin se decidieron a cambiar de mesa, no tenían nada que perder y el plan se podía seguir con esta oportunidad. La suerte estaba de su lado.

Tomaron asiento como gente civilizada a pesar de la expectativa que habían creado antes. Toda la gente esperaba que ellas se rieran como locas de nuevo.

Pronto una mesera fue a la mesa. Su nombre era Karin y al parecer tuvo una preferencia hacia Sasuke ya que cuando les tomó la orden sólo le preguntó a Sasuke directamente.Sólo pidieron cafe pues nadie planeaba comer de verdad ahi.

-Nosotros invitamos- dijo Kiba rompiendo el perturbador silencio que los había rodeado desde que cambiaron de mesa- si no no seríamos caballeros

-No sería una sorpresa- dijo Ino para sí misma y nadie la escucho

-¿Y bien?¿porque vienen así de repente con nosotras?- preguntó Temari

-Venimos a negociar- dijo simplemente Shikamaru

-Acerca de su pequeña bromita de hoy- dijo Neji lo que las tomo por sorpresa

-¿Supones que tuvimos algo que ver?- preguntó algo nerviosa TenTen

-No suponemos- respondió rapidamente Kiba- lo sabemos.-de nuevo un incomodo silencio se formo y ni aún cuando la extrovertida mesera trajo los cafes, ellos dejaron su batalla de miradas asesinas.

-Pues no lo creo- Sakura recordó el pedazito de papel- no estan en condiciones de negociar

-Asi ¿ y porque no?- preguntó Sasuke con su habitual tono indiferente.

Sakura sacó cuidadosamente el pedazo de papel de su bolso.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- a Kiba no le parecía divertido que jugaran a los acertijos.

-Ah no mucho, todo de hecho- dijo Ino al mismo tiempo que Sakura se aclaraba la garganta y comenzaba a leer.

En cuanto ella leyó el primer renglón Neji reconoció en pedazo de papel y se lo arrebato bruscamente a la quedo perpleja.

-Como si fuera la única copia- dijo TenTen indiferente- tenemos tu libreta, llena de secretos amorosos- dijo ella dramatizando todas sus palabras. Sus amigas se dieron cuenta de que mentía, pero lo hacía tan bien que mejor le siguieron la corriente.

-¿Me pregunto que pensaran todos cuando los vean?- Temari siguiío la corriente del juego y no hizo falta nada más. Neji miró a sus amigos con el corazón en la mano.

-Bien jugado- dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba. Tal vez él sabía que eso era una mentira pero también sabía que ellas podían obtener esa libreta.

Todos salieron por la puerta principal sin pronunciar palabra y cuando Sakura y sus amigas los perdieron de vista recordaron algo.

-¿¡Y LA CUENTA!?

* * *

Tada!!Bueno sé que les prometí que les diría cual era el plan, pero no supe como acomodarlo en el fic así que los escribire aquí. El de ellos y el de ellas.

**Ellas.**

Paso 1.- Venganza y humillación. Hecho.

Paso 2. . Mostrar arrepentimiento de la venganza. Pendiente

Paso 3.- Enamorarlos- Pendiente

Paso 3.-Conseguir novio para el baile de navidad y restregarles en la cara lo que ellos podían haber tenido. Pendiente

**Ellos.**

Paso 1.- Hablar con ellas como gente civilizada. Hecho

Paso 2.-Acercarse más a ellas. Pendiente.

Paso 3.-Enamorarlas. Pendiente.

Paso 4.- Invitarlas a el baile de navidad, emborracharlas y quitarse por fin el antojito que tenían. Pendiente

Vaya que imaginación tiene la gente hoy en día ¿no? xD

**_Reviews!!!_**

**_Por que ya saben el dicho de la abuelita_**

**_Un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz_**

**_Adelantos._**

_-No quise hacerlo, de verdad lo lamento_

_-Pues ayer no parecías arrepentida_

_*O*o*O**O*o*O**O*o*O**O*o*O**O*o*O**O*o*O*_

_-Es verdad que te mentí_

_-Eso no tiene mucha lógica..._

_*O*o*O**O*o*O**O*o*O**O*o*O**O*o*O**O*o*O*_

_-Si ya sabes ¿porque preguntas?_

_-Si ya sabes que sé y que pregunto por que sé ¿porque respondes?_


	3. Tercer escalón

Konichiwa!

Esperen, antes de que me lancen esos tomates, tengo una explcación es que salí de vacaciones y no pude hacer la conti tan rapido como de costumbre, pero gracias a kimii0pz, a sysa12 y a rukiachan25 por sus reviews, me alientan a seguir con mi loca idea de este fic.

Arigato!

_**Going to the top of the world**_

_**(Llendo a la cima del mundo)**_

_**Tercer escalón: Un soldado caído**_

De nuevo aqui, en Konoha High School la escuela con los alumnos más inteligentes y normales de todo Japón...

-Jajajaja- reía a carcajadas una chica peli-rosa.

Sakura y sus amigas iban caminando en dirección al comedor para el almuerzo.

-Sakura, si alguien pregunta yo no vengo contigo- dijo Ino en broma

-Me comienzas a asustar- comentó Temari

-Ya, ya–dijo aún entre risas Sakura- ya me callo

-Mas te vale- dijo TenTen.

-Es que no puedo creer que sea tan fácil- dijo ya calmada la oji-jade

-¿Fácil? Los malditos nos hicieron pagar la cuenta- se quejó Temari

-La verdad, yo estaba preparada para pasar un poco de humillación para cumplir el plan- razonó Ino- pero es pan comido.

-Cierto, tengo hambre- dijo TenTen mirando su bolsillo para verificar cuanto dinero tenía.

-¿Comemos juntos?- dijo una sexy voz masculina detrás de ellas.

Todas se sobresaltaron y pensaron al instante si las habían estado siguiendo...y escuchando.

Sakura fue la primera en darse vuelta para encararlos, y al ver que Sasuke tenían esa sonrisa arrogante en el rostro, supo que no había escuchado nada.

-Claro- respondió rapidamente la peli-rosa. Sus amigas voltearon y la miraron con cara de curiosidad.- no hay problema ¿verdad?- Sakura les guiñó el ojo disimuladamente a lo que ellas entendieron que todo iba bien. Era tiempo para el segundo paso.

-Pues vamos, me muero de hambre- dijo TenTen mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del comedor.

Al abrir la puerta cada quien estaba con su pareja. Neji y TenTen. Hinata y Naruto. Ino y Kiba. Temari y Shikamaru. Sakura y Sasuke.

Todos los estudiantes miraron hacia la puerta y observaron sorprendidos que los "dioses escolares" y sus "eternas enemigas" estaban juntos. Juntos, juntos.

Un silencio se formo por unos segundos, hasta que Sakura se dirigió a la barra de comida y todos los demás la imitaron. Los demás estudiantes seguían mirando con discresión y comentando entre sí.

-¿Tan raro es?- preguntó al viento Sakura

-¿El qué?- dijo Sasuke acercandose a ella.

-Na..nada-respondió ella rápidamente ¿que era ese extraño nerviosismo que sentía? Decidió ignorarlo y escoger su comida.

-Hmp- "dijo" el dios escolar.

Sakura decidió tomar una manzana e irse a sentar. Sasuke la siguió pero el no tomó nada.

Para sorpresa de Ino, Kiba tenía muchos temas interesantes de los cuales hablar, o bueno tal vez se le hacia interesante por que le gustaban los perros ya que el chico no sabia de nada más. Sakura obserbaba detenidamente cómo Ino y Kiba hablaban. Sasuke hacía lo mismo.

Ino puso en marcha el cruzó de piernas y miró fijamente a Kiba.  
-¿Qué?- preguntó él

-Nada- ella se volteó y miró al vacio- sólo quería...disculparme

-¿Porque?- Kiba no entendía nada.

-Acerca de...ya sabes ayer- sin siquiera notarlo, Ino se sonrojó al pensar en Kiba con sólo una toalla y gotas de agua resbalando por su....Vaya juntarse con Hinata ya le estaba afectando

-Ah, bueno supongo que tenía tus razones- al escuchar una respuesta tan simple ella alzó la mirada sorprendida

-No quise hacerlo, de verdad lo lamento- bajó de nuevo la cabeza.

-Pues ayer no parecías arrepentida- Ino se puso nerviosa al escuchar a Kiba decir esto tan fríamente– pero aún así, la verdad no me moleso tanto como debería, no se puede estar enojado contigo mucho tiempo.-Ino estaba en shock. Kiba le tomó la mano y le comenzó a susurrar cosas al oído.

Sakura estaba sumamente molesta. Primero porque estaba a un lado de Sasuke, segundo porque Ino se estaba comportando raro y tercero...bueno con la primera y la segunda eran suficientes para tenerla lo bastante enojada como para no notar la presencia del Uchiha. Todos estaban en un ambiente tenso a excepción de Ino y Kiba que estaban pasandola de lujo.

–Pareces tensa _amor_– Sasuke se había acercado a Sakura lo suficiente para tenerla nerviosa. Ël lo sabía.

–Cállate, sólo me quieres fastidiar– aunque Sakura lo sabía no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa. –Además que es eso de decirme _amor._

–Pensé que te gustaría– el Uchiha sabía claramente que esa palabra podía causar cualquier sensación en la peli-rosa, menos agrado.

–De seguro piensas que me voy a enfadar y luego a hacer el ridículo ¿no?-Sakura suspiró. ¿Qué tan patética creía que era?

–Algo así– admitió Sasuke – de hecho pensé que tal vez tu me darías un apodo también.

–Bien, ¿qué te parece idiota renegado?¿o prefieres maldito desgraciado?-preguntó con sorna la peli-rosa pues claramente no le gustaba ese lado tan ...sexy del Uchiha.

–Me gustaría algo así como "querido" o "cielo"- Sasuke se echó a reír ante la idea de ver a Sakura diciendo algo como eso. Ella era demasiado seca como para decir algo así. Eso no fue siempre así, sólo después de que ella se le confesó en 3º de secundaria y el la rechazó cruelmente, desde ese día ella cambio. Sasuke se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en ella.

–Tsk, que estupidez– murmuró entre dientes Sasuke

–¿Qué dijiste?¿que eras un estúpido o qué? – extrañamente a Sasuke le gustó ese comentario. La chica era inteligente. A cada momento que pasaba con ella se sorprendia más. Podría ser que de verdad él...No. Era mejor no pensar en eso por ahora.

–No, _amor_, no soy estúpido– dijo Sasuke fríamente, pero mirando a Sakura fijamente. De acuerdo est vez Sakura si estaba confundida.¿Porque tenía que ser tan lindo?¿No podría ser un poco menos perfecto?Sakura apartó la mirada al darse cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevaba mirandolo.

–Dime Sa-ku-ra ¿quién te gusta? –dijo Sasuke tan tranquilo cómo si le hubiera preguntado la hora, pero con una mirada de pura curiosidad, fingida por supuesto. La cabeza de Sakura daba vueltas ¿Porque le hacía esto?Ella había escuchado que cuando le gusta a alguien ese alguien te molesta, así que por un momento una extraña esperanza.Si, claro- pensó amargamente-lo único que quiere es hacerme enojar o burlarse de mi. Al pensar esto Sakura bajó la cabeza y Sasuke lo interpretó como que la había puesto nerviosa, pero en realidad a ella le daba tristeza que él la tomara como objeto de pura diversión.

–Vamos _amor_, puedes decirme– Sasuke estaba algo aburrido y quería ver cómo la peli-rosa se enojaba y hacía alguna tonterí lo divertía má no le hubiera molestado saber quién le gustaba, así "hablaba" con él y le decía que ni pensara en acercarse a ella.

–Nadie–contestó Sakura fríamente y luego se levantó escandalosamente de su lugar. –Voy al baño.

–Yo también voy– dijo Hinata y es que estaba muy nerviosa por estar a un lado de Naruto y más después de haberlo visto con sólo una toalla. Era tan lindo.

–Por mucho maquillaje que te pongas, no te verás linda _amor_– Sasuke ya se había metido la idea en la cabeza de hacerla enojar.

–Lo dices cómo si me importara– dijo Sakura fríamente, como robot. Todos la miraron con curiosidad pues ella siempre le contestaba a Sasuke enérgicamente.

–Sakura estas...

–Vamos Hinata– la interrumpió Sakura

Sasuke se levantó de su lugar en cuantó vio que Sakura de verdad iba a el baño.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del baño, Hinata vió a Sasuke y empujó a Sakura hacia un lado, luego entró al baño y cerró la puerta por dentro.

–Hinata ¿qué haces? –preguntó Sakura, pero luego vió a Sasuke y mejor decidió caminar hacia otro lado.

–Espera–Sasuke se pusó a un lado de ella al instante.

–Ahora qué quieres– sasuke miró los ojos de su futura amante y novio emoción alguna en ellos. – Si no quieres nada, déjame en paz.

Ella comenzó a caminar de nuevo pero Sasuke estaba desesperado y a la vez ¿preocupado? Por hacerla sentir así. La tomó de las muñecas y la arrinconó contra un pasillos estaban completamente vacios por lo que el ruido se escuchó muy fuerte.

–¿Qué te sucede maldita desgraciado?–Sakura se habñia hecho a la idea de no llorar, pero estaba a punto de hacerlo.

–Parece que te decidiste por un apodo ¿eh? – Sasuke quería mantenerse igual que siempre pero aún así le dolía un poco que Sakura estuviera así por su culpa.

–Cállate, ni que fueras tan importante– Sakura que hasta ese momento había luchado por zafarse del agarre se quedo quieta.

–¿Si te gusta alguien verdad? –Sasuke lo sabía por su actitud. Ella era como un libro abierto ante él.

–¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

–Tu actitud– respondió él

–Lo siento, así soy y así seré

–No me refería a eso– Sasuke la soltó de la muñecas y le tomó el cuello. Sakura se tensó ante la inesperada acción de Sasuke

–Es verdad que te mentí– comentó ella mirandolo a los ojos.

–Eso no tiene mucha lógica... –Sasuke se callo al darse cuenta de que Sakura apretó las manos.

–Pero ese no es el punto– dijo ella con tono apagado y bajó la cabeza. Sasuke se la levantó con la mano libre. –Él jamás me vería de esa forma.

–No creo que eso sea cierto– Sasuke soltó a Sakura al entender que ella no le diría quien era. – Créeme, muchos andas tras de ti, de hecho me es molesto escucharlos habalr tanto de ti– y no partirles la cabeza pensó el Uchiha para su propia sorpresa.

–No me importa cuantos o quienes sean, si no es él no es nadie– vaya esa chica si que tenia determinación. Justo en ese momento a Sasuke se le paso la idea de olvidar el plan y saltarse automanticamente al paso 4, pero se contuvo cuando vio que ella sonreía de nuevo.

–Jajaja– rió ella – te engañé ¿no? jajaja– continuó riendo la peli-rosa mientras que Sasuke la miraba atemorizadoramente. – Me imagino que pensara la gente cuando sepa lo que me has dicho– sasuke se ruborizó al recordar que tac cerca había estado de besarla y... bueno detalles sin importancia.

–Hmph, a nadie le importas

–Tal vez,pero cualquiera pensaría que me querías hacer sentir mejor, jajajajaja- continuó riendo.

–¿Qué te da tanta risa? – Era irremediable, a Sasuke le costaba mucho ser indiferente con ella.

–Por un momento hasta pense que tenias....jajajajaja

–¿Qué?

–Sentimientos...jajajaja– muy bien, esot si que no le hacia gracia a Sasuke. Cuando por fin dejo de reír él aún estaba ahí esperando a ver que más le decía ella.

–Bueno vamos creo que ya tocaron el timbre y la pobre de Hinata sigue en el baño– a Sasuke no le importaba nada más que asegurarse de que ella no le dira nada a nadie.

–Oye...

–No diré nada– dijo ella antes de que él terminara la frase. Sasuke sonrió y ella le regresó inconsientemente la sonrisa.

–Hmp, que molesta– comentó él

Ambos caminaron hacia sus respectivos salón de clases, y preparando una excusa para sus amigos, mientras pensaban. Definitivamente vas a pagar...

Al día siguiente...

Cuando tocaron la campana que indicaba el inicio de clases Ino y Kiba ignoraron a todos sus amigos y se fueron los dos ayer esos dos eran como uña y carne.

–¿Almorazamos juntos de nuevo? – preguntó Naruto aunque miraba a Hinata más que a las demás.

–Como quieran- comentó Sakura– al fin y al cabo ayer ni note que estaban ahi.

–Pero si estabas roja... – Sasuke de verdad sabía como hacer enojar a la Haruno, y de por si que ya estaba un poco aún enojada por lo de ayer

–Si seras... – murmuró Sakura antes de que sus amigas la sacaran del lugar antes de que hiciera el ridíía vuelto en sí, ayer quien sabe que le había pasado pero estaba algo deprimida, ahora estaba como siempre por lo que decidieron esperar a que ella les contara qué le habñia sucedido, antes de ellas preguntar y posiblemente ponerla triste de nuevo.

–Gracias–dijo la peli-rosa ya fuera de la vista de los "dioses escolares" en el pasillo, pues estaba a punto de comenzar matemáticas.

–Si, si bueno, dejando eso de lado– dijo Temari soltando a Sakura- ¿que le sucede a Ino?

–Si es que esta actuando, pues creo que tiene futuro como actriz– bromeó TenTen

–Lleva así desde ayer – dijo Sakura con una expresión que daba miedo. –Esto es serio.

–¿Porque? – preguntó Hinata

–Creo que va enserio– Sakura suspiró. – Creo que de verdad se esta enamorando.

–Pues va de acuerdo al segundo paso del plan– razonó Temari–tal vez aparenta estar arrepentida.

-No hablaba de Kiba, creo que es Ino la que se esta enamorando- todas se callaron un momento y lo pensaron.

-¡No puede ser!- TenTen se desesperó. De verdad que no le gustaba la idea de ver a Ino llorar, porque suponía que Kiba sólo estaba juagando con ella.

-Bueno, habra que hablar con ella- dijo Temari mientras caminaba hacia el aula de clases- nos toca matemáticas, hay que apresurarnos.

Llegaron sin retardo al salón o bueno más bien el profesor llegó más tarde que ellas. Se sentaron igual que la última clase o excepción de Ino que se había sentado detrás de Kiba, por lo que Sasuke tuvo que cambiarse delante de Sakura, ya que ese era el lugar de Ino.

-Genial- bufó Sakura fastidiada

-Yo se que es genial verme pero ¿contrólate si _amor_?- Sasuke estaba empezando bien si lo que quería era pasar una semana en el hospital.

-Mira si crees que...- Sakura fue interrumpida por el profesor que acababa de entrar.

-De pie - ordenó Kakashi. Los alumnos al instante lo obedecieron y saludaron. Se veía molesto.

-Me pregunto qué tiene- le dijo Ino a Kiba aunque claro está que era sólo para hacerle platica.

Sasuke y Sakura les mandaron una mirada asesina a sus amigos y luegon entre sí.

-¿Qué miras Uchiha?- dijo retante Sakura

–Ten por seguro que no es a ti, _amor_- Sakura ardió de corage. –Pero eso ya lo sabías ¿no?

–Lo suponía

–Tengo curiosidad– dijo Sasuke con una expresión de duda– Si ya sabes ¿porqué preguntas?

–Si ya sabes que sé y que pregunto por que sé ¿porque respondes? – hasta Sakura se había echo bolas con esa frase, pero antes de que dijera algo más el profesor interrumpió.

-Sentados- todos murmuraron un "gracias" entredientes.

-Hoy veremos....- y así comenzó la clase sólo que había una diferencia. Dos personas que estaban claramente molestas, Sasuke y Sakura. Ino y Kiba estaban tan quitados de la pena coqueteando que el profesor los tuvo que cambiar de lugar y aún así ellos se mandaban papelitos.

–No tienen remedio– suspiró Sakura y luego por primera vez en mucho tiempo puso atención a la clase, estaba demasiado fastidiada del Uchiha y eso que era le primera ó la oreja para ver de que trataba la clase.

–Esta pregunta es muy fácil si ya leyeron el libro que les pedí- el peli-plateado tomo un libro de pasta gruesa que estaba en el escritorio.-¿ Quién me explica cómo se hace la raíz cuadrada?- un silencio recorrio el saló profresor miró a los estudiantes pues a menudo hacian este tipo de bromas, pero al ver la cara de duda y culpabilidad de todos, se dio cuenta de que en verdad nadie sabía la respuesta

– Bueno ¿quién me dice cual es el concepto de la raíz cuadrada?- el peli-plateado pensó que esto era más fácil, pero de nuevo miró sus rostros y comenzó a molestarse.

–¿Alguien sabe de que estoy hablando?- preguntó ya irritado Kakashi, pero una vez más nadie contesto...

Al término de la clase de matemáticas...

–Pensé que jamás acabaría- comentó TenTen mientras salía del salón

–Es que estaba enojado Kakashi-sensei – dijo Temari

–Estaba algo aburrida– Hinata ahora lo admitía con naturalidad, cosa que antes era incapaz de hacer.

–Oh. Miren- dijo Sakura señalando a Ino y Kiba– ahí esta Ino, vamos a seguirlos– Sus amigas estuvieron de acuerdo y los sigueron.

A los 5 minutos de estar escuchando lo que se decían Ino y Kiba, Sakura se aburrió y enfado al mismo tiempo. En cuanto vieron que los "dioses escolares" venían en dirección a la pareja de tortolitos, decidieron que tendrían que parar bien la oreja y esconderse un poco más lejos.

-¿Qué haces Kiba?- preguntó Shikamaru

-¿Que no es ovbio?- respondió este retóricamente. A Sakura le encantó de sobre manera que hubieran discuciones entre ellos.

–Esta conmigo– dijo Ino orgullosa– con su novia– a Sakura y a sus amigas se les cayó la boca hasta el piso. Muy bien, eso si que no se lo esperaban.

–¿Kiba acaso tú...? –Naruto ni terminó la frase

–Haz lo que se te plazca– espetó Sasuke– pero creo que ya sabes lo que esto significa.

–Por supuesto, y sólo por mi linda Ino- se volteó a ver a su _novia_–correría el riesgo.

Esto era suficiente tanto para Sakura como para Sasuke. Ambos se fueron indignados del lugar por direcciones opuestas con sus amigos (a).

–Esto es increíble– explotó Temari

–Pero, ¿no deberíamos estar felices por Ino? – Hinata envidiaba a su amiga. Ella había encontrado alguien que la quería.

–Bueno, supongo que sí– dijo TenTen algo apenada por haber pensado que Ino las habia traicionado.

–Tienen razón, pero aún así guardemos un minuto de silencio– Sakura cerró los ojos mientras sus amigas la veían con cara de duda.

–¿Porqué?- preguntó TenTen

–Un soldado caído– Sakura lo decían enserio, pero sus amigas mejor se fueron antes de que alguien las viera cerca de su linda pero loca amiga.

* * *

Tadá

¿Qué tal?

Si, si bueno mi imaginación no da para más

Pero por favor tengan piedad de esta pobre niña que...hay olvidenlo

_**Reviews!!!**_

_**Por que ya saben el dicho de la abuelita**_

_**Un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz**_

_**Adelantos.**_

_-No puede ser ¡Tú también!_

_-¡Lo siento!_

_*O*o*O**O*o*O**O*o*O**O*o*O**O*o*O**O*o*O*_

_-Creo que me voy a quedar sola..._

_-Ya también lo creo_

_*O*o*O**O*o*O**O*o*O**O*o*O**O*o*O**O*o*O*_

_-¿Acaso eres estúpido?_

_-Sólo poquito cuando estoy contigo_


End file.
